Undead Cowboy Outfit
The Undead Cowboy Outfit is an Outfit in Red Dead Redemption. It is an outfit for John Marston, and it can only be found in Undead Nightmare. Background The outfit is unlocked after completing the Undead Nightmare campaign. It appears to be the bloodstained remnants of the Elegant Suit, minus John's hat and the suit jacket, along with a ragged red headband. After this outfit is unlocked, the Undead will think Marston is one of them and not attack right away, but will begin attacking once John gets close enough. However, even though he has a zombified appearance, humans will not attack him. Unlocking this outfit will also change all of John Marston's quotes to snarls and ragged snorts or grunts. Oddly, NPC's will still understand him, as in the case of a greeting or acknowledgement of another character's statements. Trivia *This is one of the 5 Outfits that are missing John's iconic cowboy hat. The others are the Reyes' Rebels Outfit, Union Suit, Treasure Hunter Outfit, and the Undead Hunter. *This outfit looks nothing like the original Cowboy Outfit, despite sharing a similar name. *At the end of some pre-release trailers for Undead Nightmare, the "Zombie John" artwork prominently featured in the DLC shows a zombified Marston wearing the Reyes' Rebels Outfit and headband in place of the ingame model's vest and tie. This is odd, as the outfit is never avaliable in the DLC. *This outfit is worn by the Multiplayer character Zombie Marston. *After getting this outfit, the player will be unable to change into any other of John's regular clothing. The player may only use either the Army of the Undead or Legend of the Undead outfits, which remain the same as with the regular John Marston model, albeit with a different skin tone and Zombie Marston's head model. *It is unknown where the red headband came from or whether or not it had any particular significance to John. **Since the cause of John's death in Undead Nightmare is unknown, the headband could have been used by his family to cover up a grievous head injury, such as a bullet hole if he had been killed by a gunshot to the head. **On most of John's outfits where his neck is exposed (U.S. Marshal Outfit, Undead Hunter) a small red band can be seen wrapped around John's neck. As it is not visible on the Undead Cowboy Outfit, it may be possible that it is the same band, although it may be unfolded or unwrapped to allow it to be tied around Marston's head. * It is a mystery as to how this outfit came into existence in the first place, as Marston died and was presumably buried wearing the Rancher Outfit, unless the family chose to bury him in more formal attire. However, this would also mean they tied a bandana around his head before his burial, which is possible if it had some sort of importance to John. **This also raises the question as to how Zombie Marston has kept his arsenal, as it is unlikely that his family buried him with all of his weapons, especially since he rises with the last guns he used in both of his holsters. *The outfit may be a reference to the costume worn by Thomas Milian in the spaghetti western "Django Kill! (If you Live, shoot!)." Both the character in the movie and Zombie John wear shirts covered by a waistcoat while wearing a headband, and this can be supported by the fact that the opening shot of the movie is a hand sticking out of a grave similiar to the final cutscene of the game. *The reason why Undead John is not wearing his hat is because Jack took it, this is revealed after the final story mission. See Also *Undead Nightmare *Union Suit *Undead Hunter *Outfits Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Single Player Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits